Petunia's True Story
by Queen-Hufflepuff
Summary: So how does Petunia REALLY know about Dementors? PLEASE Reveiw.


Petunia's True Story Petunia Evans always sat on the old rock every evening, and one of the biggest events of her life happened at one of these times. She was drawing stars on the pieces of paper on which she was planning to write a letter to the boy across the road-Vernon Dursley, he was a little heavy-set, and even a little thick and overly organised.but Petunia knew that she would marry him, no matter what she would have to do or give up- and not knowing how to get his attention she thought that a letter would be a good place to start. She bent over the paper and started writing when she heard a flapping of wings and a soft hooting sound along with it, and looked up to find an owl hovering in front of her, with a thick envelope on it's claws. "Oh!" She gingerly put out a hand and the owl dropped the letter and flew away. The envelope was sealed with a wax stamp with an H and four animals around it, Petunia turned the envelope over and read the address:  
  
Petunia Evans  
  
Mossy Rock  
  
Field 3  
Lilapet Farm  
  
"Me?" she stared at the envelope and then around into the woods behind her, how on earth did they know exactly where she was? She stood up and ran out of the paddock as fast as she could and straight through the back door into the kitchen. "MUM!" She ran through the house and looked through every door until she found her mother, "Mum, I think I'm being stalked, I was sitting on the mossy rock and this owl came and-" "Owl?" Mrs Evans was smiling, she was sure she knew what it was. "Yes, Owl, and it dropped this envelope into my hand and-and LOOK!" She handed the envelope to her mother, and once again Mrs Evans smiled, she knew what it was because one of her best friends had gotten a letter like this when they were younger. "Oh, Petunia, have you opened it?" "No, but-.." "Please open it." So Petunia opened it and read the thick paper that was telling her about a school called Hogwarts-Hogwarts?- and telling her to go to a little pub called the Leaky Cauldron, and telling the barman named Tom that she was a Muggle-Born-Muggle?- so that she could go into Diagon Alley- Diagon-Alley or Diagonally?-and buy her school books, robes, potion ingredients, cauldron, dragon-hide gloves-dragon?-and wand. When she had finished reading it she broke into outbursts of laughter. "You set this up haven't you! It's a very good joke! How RIDICULOUS! Where did you come up with this Muggle-Born thing? What does it mean, It's just a funny word you made up isn't it?!" and doubled up with a cramp in her stomach from all the laughing. It took 3 hours to calm Petunia down long enough for Lily to ask what was going on, but her mother was afraid that Lily would be jealous so she thought that she would tell her later, and told her that she had just told a very funny joke that she probably wouldn't understand, which wasn't any better than telling her that her sister was a witch, as Lily felt that she was greatly under-estimated and stomped up to her room. After Petunia finally decided to listen to her mother, she was persuaded that they would go to London tomorrow and if they could not find the Leaky Cauldron at the address on the letter then they would leave it alone. London was very crowded and the Evans got stuck in at least five traffic jams, when they finally got to where they wanted to be it was late afternoon. Petunia looked up the number for the Leaky Cauldron and she and her mother started on their way. They stopped in front of a dingy little pub with a sign over the door, Mrs Evans had a rather smug smile that almost said, I told you so. "Oh.My.God." Petunia stood with her mouth open and her eyes wide, "But-but- but..." she turned to her mother, "I'm a witch, Oh my god, I'm a witch." And she walked into the pub. "Excuse me, but who's Tom?" she called, and when no-one answered, she yelled very loudly "WHO'S TOM?!" "I'm Tom, are you a muggle-born?" "One: Yes Two: can I ask what a muggle is?" she said very politely. "Two: a muggle is a non-magical person, One: Follow me" he smiled. As he pulled out a long,  
  
reddish-brown stick, Petunia and her mother followed him. Outside, Tom tapped the third rock from the left above the dustbin with the stick and the wall dissolved into an archway. "Wow." They were stunned for a second and then quickly walked through the archway as Tom hurried them. "Muggles?" a witch from inside the archway asked when they came through with their awed faces. "Um, yes." Mrs Evans answered and the witch gave them a guide booklet called Diagon Alley for Muggle-Borns and Muggles. She opened it to the first page where it suggested they go to Gringotts, which was right at the end of the street. They walked into the marble clad hall in shock after reading the poem at the front door. They looked around at all the strange looking creatures, the giant sized jewels, the huge golden, silver, and bronze coins until they found the sign saying:  
  
MUGGLE EXCHANGES  
Please Take One  
  
With an arrow pointing left at one of the creatures and a stack of Pamphlets marked Guide To Galleons: a guide to wizard money for muggles. They took one of the pamphlets and walked to the creature. "Hello" it had a strangely squeaky voice for the amount of hair in its ears, "I'm Grimp, The muggle exchanges goblin manager for Gringotts, I can exchange money from Britain, The Americas, Australia, New Zealand and other pacific Islands." Grimp said all of this in an extremely bored voice as though he had said it millions of times. They handed over the money they had had ready to exchange and he handed them a small sack full of the coins they had seen earlier, Grimp started off in his bored voice again, "I see you have picked up one of our Guide To Galleons pamphlets, in this you will find all you need to understand our currency of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Thank-you for coming to Gringotts London Branch, we hope you will be back again." And he started writing in the huge log-book that he had in front of him. Petunia and her mother left rather quickly, the goblins were a little frightening. They found a bench to sit on and read through the Guide To Galleons, the way their money worked seemed quite confusing, as there was no solid number on which the coins were based on. But they thought that as long as they kept enough coins they would be okay, because all prices seemed to be set to nice, round figures. They looked again in the Diagon Alley for Muggle-Borns booklet and it said that the best place to start your Hogwarts shopping is Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions, as the robes could be pinned, then you could shop for your books and potions ingredients while the robes were hemmed. So the Evans set of to look for Madame Malkins, who figured out why they were there and had the robes pinned in no time. She also helped Petunia to find dragon-hide gloves that fit properly and had them ready to be wrapped in with the robes. They left the store and quickly found a bookstore with a large fancy sign that named the store Flourish And Blotts, they walked in and were quickly confronted by the shop assistant, "Are you here for Hogwarts?" "Yes" "If you give me your booklist I can find all the books for you, may I ask if you are a muggle-born?" "Yes" Petunia sighed exasperatedly as she handed over the list, five minutes later and they were out of the store and heading across the road to the apothecary, where they asked for the Hogwarts base ingredients. They headed back to Madame Malkins and picked up Petunia's robes and gloves. They once again looked in Diagon Alley for Muggle-Borns to find out where to get a wand. It told them there was only one place to get a wand, Olivanders. They found at Olivanders very quickly, as his was the only sign that did not look brand new. They looked around at the millions and millions of rectangle boxes. Mr Olivander came out from nowhere. "Ahh, Petunia Evans?" "Yes" Petunias eyes were wide, how did he know her name? "I'll need to take a few measurements.quite tall for your age aren't you?.quite a long neck." he mumbled as he took measurement's and notes. He left the measuring tape to measure some more on it own and pulled out a few different boxes, each containing a different wand. He opened one of them and pulled out the long stick of reddish wood. "This, is a very special wand, the first I ever made of its kind. The wood for this wand was imported from a native forest in New Zealand, Rimu wood, quite special. It contains a dragon heartstring, give it a wave." He handed the stick to Petunia, who rolled the stick in between her fingers and then waved it around. As soon as it moved, great yellow stars came shooting out of the end. "D.Does that mean that this is my wand?" "Most certainly.that's twenty-two Galleons please." They handed over the coins and left the shop. One month later Petunia was leaving with her mother to go to Kings Cross and to Hogwarts. She read the third page that came with her letter which told her how to get onto platform 9 ¾. As she read it she shook her head. There was no way that anyone, not even a magical anyone, could go through a solid barrier. She walked her trolley to where the letter told her to go and stared at it, as though trying to either see through it or to prove it's solidity. Suddenly another person with a large trunk and trolley pushed her and walked straight through the wall. After seeing this, she thought It may as well be worth a try. She tentatively pushed her trolley into it.and fell through. After staring around in shock at all of the amazing things around her, Petunia dragged her trunk onto the train and tried to find a compartment. Her trip was rather uneventful, no-one came into her compartment, and as she had hadn't thought to ask her mother for some spare money, she couldn't buy anything when the lunch lady came along. (Because I presume that all the people that might ever read this would most probably already read Harry Potter, I won't bother with what happened at the end of the train ride, or even the rest of the year.all you need to know is that she was sorted into Hufflepuff, didn't make any good friends, and did horribly at all her subjects). Years went by, after 2 years of being at Hogwarts, Petunia soon found herself having to show her youngest sister around, and endure her being both in Gryffindor and having many friends. Each year she only just scraped through her exams, and each year she became more and more encouraged (until professor Sprout signed her up for a Kwikspell course, and she became a much better witch, sadly this was in her last year.) Once she had graduated from Hogwarts, she got her courage to tell the boy across the road (Vernon Dursley), how much she liked him. "Hello, Vernon." Petunia said when he opened the door "What?" "I'm.uh.doing a survey, um.wh-what do you think of.uh.p-paranormal things?" "I think that people who believe that stuff will believe anything, magic, HA!" "Oh, um okay.uh, look, Vernon, I really didn't actually come here to ask you that, actually, I like you, uh.quite a lot." After a year of dating, Vernon proposed to Petunia, to which she promptly replied yes. On her wedding day, she wrote a last letter to her sister.  
  
Dear Lily, I'm sorry to be writing this letter to you, but I need to tell you. I'm getting married to Vernon today.and he hates all paranormal. I will refrain from using my wand, and will never have anything to do with magic again, I will come up with my own lies to cover up my magic, he'll never know. I do love you, Lily, and I love doing magic.but I love Vernon more. Please do not write to me, and do not have any contact with me anymore, I'll miss you, and I hope everything works for you, good luck on your newts. Goodbye. Love, Petunia. She sealed the letter.tied it to an owls leg.and left to get ready for her marriage to Vernon Dursley. 


End file.
